guess that cat
by clearflight
Summary: A simple guessing game, I write a poem (or a very short story) and you guess what cat from Warriors it is!
1. 1

**Yes, I know this idea has been explored before, but what the heck! I completely acknowledge that this isn't my idea, but hopefully it'll take a new spin on things. **

**I'll list the users that got the answer right on the following chapter. The first person to get it right gets a special virtual prize each time, and a point. I'll keep track of the point-earners and whenever this story ends, I'll award the person with the most points a super-duper virtual prize :) **

**Now, onto the first poem!**

* * *

A name, a pelt,

Of fluffy ice,

A warrior's name shared with kin,

A father, detached,

A mother, dead,

The one she loved, prophesied to lead to destruction,

But did she care?

Left one kit,

Behind in her wake,

Who shared

her

fluffy

pelt

* * *

**Very non-traditional poem, I'll be trying out different styles over the course of this fanfic. **

**Can you guess? I think this one is relatively easy.**

**cf**


	2. 2

And the answer issssss... *drumroll* **SNOWFUR**!

**Those who got it correct: **

_Icefeather (guest), Snowfur's Ghost (guest), Graystorm11, Amber Shadows, Guest (guest), Minnowblossom (guest), Briarwind (guest), Guest (guest), & Gingehfish_

**Honorable mentions: **

_Youmayknowmeasangel with Whitefur, Dawnshadow of FireClan with Whitestorm (he was mentioned, but the poem wasn't centered around him)_

The point goes to Icefeather (guest), for getting it right first! She also wins a virtual, super-squishy Snowfur plushie! **tosses**

**Current Standings:** Icefeather (1 point)

This poem is a little harder... See if you can still get it.

* * *

**Born kin of flame**

**Her sister shamed**

**Special from the start**

**All through a certain arc**

**She got a wish she never asked for**

**(though her sister got nothing more)**

**Always stuck together: glue**

**Torn in two, between two**

**Always better**

**Never last**

**Enemy's kin loved her**

**But that time is past**

* * *

Good job guessing everyone!

cf


	3. 3

WOW! Didn't expect that poem could be taken in two distinct ways. I have to say that Dovewing was the correct answer, with these lines being selectively her **(Special from the start, ****All through a certain arc (squirrelflight was important in 2+ IMO), ****She got a wish she never asked for)**. I guess the sister shamed was a little bit too blurry. SO MANY OF YOU WERE POSITIVE IT WAS SQUIRRELFLIGHT WOW. Maybe I should make more like that :)

**Anyways, correct guessers are below: **

Moonpebble of LightningClan (with one super-soft, floppy virtual Dovewing plushie... enjoy! oh, also +1 point)

Graystorm11

RockstarGirl504

Gingehfish

Shadowfur1017

lavi0123

Echoflame of FireClan

Jaysong of TC

Icefeather (guest)

**Honorable mentions: **

everyone who guessed Squirrelflight, especially those who were 110% sure :)

**Current point standings:** Icefeather (guest) with 1, and Moonpebble of LC with 1

* * *

such a pretty coat of flame, what a shame:

a life wasted beneath a sheet

he refused to clear another's name

even though their ranks were the same

a tawny-furred brother, a sister: bitter

looks alike in pelt and name

to the one his father's father blamed

for his demise, and banishing him to the dark skies

* * *

**I can't really tell if this one is hard or not. Let me know!**

**cf**


	4. 4

Well... I guess the** Flametail** poem was easy, because not a single person got it wrong. (Note: I'm sorry about the father's father misshap, it was originally grandfather, and then I forgot that Tigerstar was really Tawnyfur's father, which would make it Mother's Father)

**Anyways, correct guessers:** YouMayKnowMeAsAngel (with +1 point and a super fire-y not-dead-at-all Flametail plushie!), Gingehfish, Graystorm11, Lavi0123, Wazzzzy Girl (guest), Sorrelheart (guest), Echoflame of FC, Robinwing16, gemlaughsatyou (guest), Russetsky, Creekfur, Icefeather (guest), Blue1272000, Briarwind (guest), Stormsofice, Midnight236, Dawnshadow of FC, Tansyheart, Rainclaw (guest), Everlasting Meow

**Current standings:** Icefeather (guest) with 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel with 1 point, Moonpebble of LC with 1 point

**Enjoy the poem/very short story hybrid! Happy guessing!**

* * *

They've always told you that you see your life flash before your eyes when you die.

Well, it did.

It's only moments after you saw the flash of the claws that eventually ended your life that you see it.

Your beginning.

You see the fluffy fur of your siblings, both she-cats, as they wriggle around.

You were always the strong one, weren't you?

The only one who didn't get sick.

It skips then, through kithood. You see your own brown paws (or are they grey? or are they black?) practicing advanced warrior moves.

You nearly get them every time.

When some of your nursery mates are made warriors, you can hear your voice complaining ("I'm big enough to be an apprentice if they are!") but no one really listens to you, and you wait two more months.

She makes you feel better about it, though

You get a strong mentor, and you're proud. None of that softness for you, you are strong, and you deserve a strong mentor.

When those same nursery mates are made warriors, you anger yet again. Except you aren't angry at _her_... no, you're angry because you have to wait.

You see your claws yet again, driving away a beast.

That night, you're crowned.

You get a nice, strong, name.

You like that.

She likes it too.

(Did you really love her?

Or did you just love the idea of her?)

It's only a few moments before you're seeing her kitting.

Kits. You're reliving the moment.

You get your kin.

But later, you pay the price.

Naturally, you blame someone else. You isolate your new found kin, try to make them as much like you as possible.

Does it work?

(in your mind, it does)

You have to say you're proud.

All through this, you can feel it. The itch. The ambition. It's been there all along. Did anyone truly install it in you? Or was it born? Nature? Nurture? (In your mind, the words are interchangeable)

In the end, can you say it's what brought you down?

Did it?

The lack of ambition?

The surplus?

Ambition.

Ambition.

Ambition.

This is where your life ends. All you can see is darkness. The shine (of stars?) in the distance edges at your vision. Ahead of you, bushes rustle enticingly with the scent of prey you somehow know you will never be able to catch.

Have you made it to StarClan?

Surely you have.

Or have you?

* * *

W**elllllllllll... I think this is very similar to the Dovewing poem, in the sense that (in my mind) three or four cats can be linked to this. Only one truly fits though, I'm challenging you with this one... at least I think so! Let me know!**

**cf**


	5. 5

**You guys are good! It was pretty split between Thistleclaw and Tigerstar... but there is only one right answer! The answer is Thistleclaw!**

**Correct guessers: **Everlasting Meow (I can't give you the point, sorry. I don't know if this wasn't clear, but guessing twice voids your opportunity to get points! Since I feel bad though, you get a super thistle-y Thistleclaw plushie!), Amber Shadows (with +1 point), Wazzzy Girl (guest), Minnowblossom (Guest), Blue1272000, Moonpebble of LC, Jaysong of TC, Creekfur, lavi0123, Icewish, Stormsofice (guest), YouMayKnowMeAsAngel, Sorrelheart (guest), Russetsky, lightningflash, Shadowfur1017

**Current point standings:** Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point, Moonpebble of LC w/ 1 point

**_We're all tied up! Good luck guessing this one!_**

* * *

Fangs drip

with icy flames

A flared lip

with deadly aim

A sky streaked with light

not an ominous day

Who could knew might

the day give way

A new mate

watches in horror

As death appeared from slate

Searching for prey, for slaughter

Aimed to save a life new

by loosing the old

A soft, scared mew

a hiss: bold

Was it worth a life so promised

had everything and all

A she-cat almost flawless

was gone at StarClan's call

* * *

**A ha! That better be pretty difficult, because if it isn't I'm going to kick myself. **

**Just kidding! I don't want this to be awfully hard for you guys...**

**Or do I?**

_cf_


	6. 6

**Yes! I confused you... at least somewhat! The correct answer was Honeyfern! Congratulations to Gingehfish for guessing first! I will accept your double-guess because it was about POV perspective. **

**Correct guessers: **Gingehfish (+1 and a super soft, not-scaly Honeyfern plushie!), Dawnshadow of FC, Whisper of a Winter's song, Wazzzy Girl, Blue12720000, Shadowfur1017, Icefeather, Creekfur, Echoflame of FC

**Current standings: **Gingehfish w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point, Moonpebble of LC w/ 1 point

_**Someone needs to pull ahead :) **_

* * *

The mews...they hurt me the most

I can't pass by...without hearing them

They only remind me...of who I am

The swish of fur...against my side

My paws on cool, hard ground...my heart frozen

A mistake...I swear this was a mistake

Have I made it worse...by not claiming them?

Sour taste on my tongue...real or fake?

I turned my life around...for my clan

I lost myself...anyway

Three, I lost...or was it four?

* * *

**Who am _I_? **

**cf**


	7. 7

**A-ha! Stumped (some of you) yet again! The correct answer was Leafpool. The lines that *I* think made it clearly not Bluestar were: **

_Have I made it worse...by not claiming them? (Bluestar did claim hers, they just got "eaten" by a fox. By the way, how big of idiots are TC for not noticing a Mistykit and a Stonekit, brother and sister, in RC? OT, I know)_

_Sour taste on my tongue...real or fake? (Leafpool ate parsley to stop her milk from coming)_

_I turned my life around...for my clan (she came back, to help with badger attack)_

**Anyway, correct guessers: **Everlasting Meow (with one Leafpool plushie and 1 point!), Moonpebble of LC, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel, Icewish, Briarwind (guest), Creekfur, Shadowfur1017, Lillyfire, Wazzzy Girl (guest), lightningflash (guest), Wishes upon snow, youdoknowmyname (guest), LightUpTheNight178, Gingehfish, Riverstar (guest)

**Honorable mentions:** All of the Bluestar and the one Oakheart guesses!

**Current Point Standings:** Everlasting Meow w/ 1 point, Gingehfish w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point, Moonpebble of LC w/ 1 point

_**Good job, everyone!**_

* * *

Claws sharp against my side

A beak open, calling in triumph

(Perhaps I am payback)

Someone's claws scoring against my attacker's wing

Not worth it: my opinion

I know my number has risen

The bird sets me down in it's nest

The beak again against my flank

A shaking claw to defend myself

But it is no use

I am the eagle, now

* * *

**I don't think I'm ever going to run out of ideas for this, so make sure you stay tuned :) **

**If you feel like it, it'd be awesome if you could mosey on over and check out my "depth" story. It's about a post-battle TC after an apocalyptic she-cat attacking disease sweeps through the Clans. **

_**QOTD (answer along with your guess): What was your all time favorite Warriors book? **_

**Mine: Bluestar's Prophecy**

**cf**


	8. 8

Wow! I've got you guys stumped! Only three people got it right!

I knew a lot of you would instinctively say Snowkit, but the correct answer was Swoop of Chestnut Hawk, of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Snowkit wouldn't be able to defend himself, or hear the cry of victory from the bird. Also, Snowkit was stolen by a **hawk**, not an **eagle**.

**Correct guessers**: Gingehfish (now in the lead w/ two plushies and two points!),

**Current standings**: Gingehfish w/ 2 point, Everlasting Meow w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point, Moonpebble of LC w/ 1 point

_**This is a moderately easy one, in my opinion**_

* * *

pride and ambition,

an exciting mission,

he said she couldn't go,

but did she listen? (no!)

an important father

quite a bother

after he received an omen

meant for the current moment

tried to keep one away from the other

he thought: the clan, they might smother

instead they set off to save the clan

with hardly a wisp of any plan

* * *

**_cf_**


	9. 9

Well I usually take only one answer, but I seem to have a knack at confusing my readers on POV and such. I intended the answer to be Squirrelflight, but I'll take any Bramblestar/claw answers too.

**Correct guessers**: Moonpebble of LC (with a half-squirrel and a half-bramble plushie), Guest (guest), Icefeather (guest), Gingehfish, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel, Sorrelheart, Willowdream of FC, LightUpTheNight178, Icewish, Awesomestardude (guest), Tansyheart, Minnowblossom (guest), Everlasting Meow, Creekfur, kathie39, Blazinghorse, stormsofice (guest), Wazzy girl (guest), KatieK101, Maplestar (guest), lightningflash (guest), Echoflame of FC, Shadow1017, Russetsky, scarpath2001

**Point standings**: Moonpebble of LC w/ 2 point, Gingehfish w/ 2 point, Everlasting Meow w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point,

Merry Christmas!

a

trip, I

needed to prove

my worth to my

Clan: not to them, but

for myself. my fur

dark and light

a deputy

dead

in both

name and status

I did chose another

he acted the position well

I was old, but

I knew he

wouldn't be

right

**Happy guessing! What are you doing on Christmas?**

**cf**


	10. 10

You guys are getting good at this! _Too_ good... hmmmm

The correct answer was Tallstar!

**Correct guessers:** Moonpebble of LC (pulling ahead with three plushies!), Midnight236, Shastamaefirepool, Icewish, Tansyheart, AJM (guest), Shadowfur1017, Blizzardstrike, Willowdream of FC, Robinwing16, Gingehfish, lightningflash (guest), kathie39, Blazinghorse, Creekfur, Wazzy Girl (guest), Guest (guest), Icefeather (guest), Minnowblossom (guest), Russetsky, endercookiekitty (guest), Blue12170000

**Current point list:** Moonpebble of LC w/ 3 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point,

I hope your holiday/regular wednesday was happy! :)

* * *

**his** fur a dappled

_only_ an apprentice when he risked his life

he hated the fault a many of his mother's killer

**was** he justified, in his hate?

he attempted _to_ court

with love

a cat that had **too** much invested in another

he did too _much_, or perhaps too little

* * *

Maybe hard? *shrugs* You tell me!

bridget/clearflight


	11. 11

**Hi readers! It seems like there's been an influx of "guessing" stories around here. Looks like I'm a trendsetter! Just remember guys, too many gets annoying. **

**The correct answer from the latest chapter was Ashfur. The main identifier was the hidden sentence: "His only fault was to love too much" which was said by Yellowfang in one of the OTS-arc books. **

**Correct guessers: **Everlasting Meow (with one super fluffy Ashfur plushie and +1 point!), Tansyheart, Willowdream of FC, Icefeather (guest), Blazinghorse, We bear the Wings of Freedom, Echoflame of FC, iFoxwhisper, Romancepaw61, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel, ShastamaeFirepool, Briarwind (guest), MoonbeamMidnight, Minnowblossom (guest), Pi (guest), lightningflash (guest), Russetsky, kathie39, Blue12720000, Gingehfish, TheOpenCorridor, Shadowfur1017, EnderCookieKitty (guest), Fluffypies (guest)

**Current point standings: **Moonpebble of LC w/ 3 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point,

* * *

My heart is torn

My Clan is broken

My love is gone, replaced by our only kin

It seems as though nothing is unbroken: whole.

They are dying left and right

All from my kin's paws

The blame is mine

What is the truth?

I am untrustworthy

I am exiled

I am broken

There is hope in the distance

A bright, reddish light

But how long will it take me to reach it?

And where will I have to go?

* * *

**Who am _I_? **

**cf**


	12. 12

**At least some of you thought that one was hard! The correct answer was Yellowfang, as suggested by the "they are dying left and right... the blame is mine" (the kits of SC were being killed, from her "kin's paws" Brokenstar who she kitted). **

**Correct answerers: **Echoflame of FC (with her first point and a super-soft Yellowfang plushie!), Midnight236, Russetsky, Willowdream of FC, lightningflash (guest), KatieK101, Everlasting Meow, Rainfire wants a waffle, kathie39, Blue12720000, Amber shadows, Gingehfish, Moonbeammidnight, Icefeather (guest), Mintiecool1, Shadowfur1017, Blazinghorse

**Current points:** Moonpebble of LC w/ 3 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point,

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!**_

* * *

Some know

when their

ends are nigh

**_She knew_**

Some know

how to

recognize the

truth, in

the end

**_She did_**

Some loose

track of

what they

believe in

**_She did_**

Some regret

what they

do for

greater good

**_She did_**

Some get

so shaken

that they

are broken

_**She was**_

Some realize

that they

were wrong,

_**She did**_

* * *

A short, odd little poem. It should be pretty easy. Who is _**she**_?

If you guys would like to see any specific styles of poems, please let me know via PM or review.

What are you doing for NYE?

clearflight


	13. 13

**Good job guys! I guess that one was harder than I thought, but you guys rose to the challenge! The correct answer was_ Bluestar_. **

**Correct guessers: **Graystorm11, Echoflame of FC, Shadowfur1017, lavi0123, Nightflower (guest), Tansyheart, kathie39, Everlasting Meow, Mintiecool1, Rainfire wants a waffle, Icefeather (guest), Blue1272000, Midnight236, Skylark (guest), Gingehfish, Moonbeammidnight, Amber shadows, Creekfur, RainclawTGC (guest)

Graystorm gets a super-non-crazy-fluffy Bluestar plushie! Congratulations! Also, her first point!

**To answer a question from the reviews:** I most likely will be doing cats from Skyclan, I don't know about Dawn of Clans yet, as I haven't read that arc. It's always a maybe!

**Current point standings:** Moonpebble of LC w/ 3 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point,

_Happy guessing! How was NYE for you? I think it's always a bit gimmicky, but fun all the same! Good bye, 2013! _

* * *

The leader introduced him

at a gathering

The other Clans accepted him, on a whim

He found a Clan, after traveling

He helped his kin

get a false place in the Clans

by using animal skin;

the start of his treacherous plans

He had a brother

Separate, but similar

They didn't share a mother

His mother was more insular

He met at dark

with two of his kin

in a forest, stark

where his father spun a plan within

He met his end

at his kin's paws

for the kin chose to defend

his leader with his claws

* * *

**Not as good as you're used to, I bet, but this should be pretty easy! **

**Note, whenever the poem says "he" that is the object of the poem, and who you're supposed to guess. i.e. "his mother" is talking about the object's mother. **

**Happy 2014!**

**cf**


	14. 14

**Hey guys! I think hardly anyone got the last ****_Hawkfrost_**** poem wrong! **

**Correct guessers: **lightningflash (guest) (with his/her first plushie of icy-eyed Hawkfrost and first +1 point!), Moonpebble of LC, Echoflame of FC, Icefeather (guest), Amber Shadows, Shadowfur1017, storm-eye-osprey, Tansyheart (guest), Blue1272000, Keeralie Starflight, Robinwing16, ShastamaeFirepool, iFoxWhisper, Willowdream of FC, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, Patches-the-loner, We bear the Wings of Freedom, Rainfire wants a waffle, Zephyrme, Skourby77, Gingehfish, Midnight236, Russetsky, MoonbeamMidnight, LostSurvivor, kathie39

**Current points: **Moonpebble of LC w/ 3 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point,

**I guess it's official, it's 2014! Did anyone go back to school today? I'm not until Monday, thank god!**

**Try your hand at uncracking these three haikus to find this chapter's cat! **

* * *

**sister of fox, by**

**name and coat. where did red**

**come from? not mother**

(o~o)

**no alive sisters**

**four brothers, but only three**

**survived, a sad thought**

(o~o)

**may have liked an**

**older golden warrior**

**though she was younger**

* * *

**More obvious clues this time! It should be easy, but this is more of a test to see who can answer it first! **

**cf**


	15. 15

**I guess you guys finally agreed with me! The ****_Icecloud_**** poem seemed to be easy for everyone! **

**Correct guessers: **Moonpebble of LC (pulling ahead with another point and and an Icecloud plushie!), ScopioPB, Graystorm11, Rainfire wants a waffle, Echoflame of FC, viridus, Midnight236, Blazinghorse, Tansyheart, Endercookiekitty (guest), Blue1272000, Robinwing16, Cinderheartmuffs (guest), We bear the Wings of Freedom, Erinandhunter, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, Shadowfur1017, Sandstorm0789, Nightflower (guest), Patches the loner, Amber Shadows, Briarwind (guest), Gingehfish, MoonbeamMidnight, Lostsurvivor, lightningflash (guest), Creekfur, Everlasting Meow (guest), Eternity's Ghost, iFox Whisper

**Current points: **Moonpebble of LC w/ 4 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point,

* * *

His gaze filled with sorrow,

At the loss of his mentor

His gaze filled with happiness,

Glancing around his Clan

His gaze filled with pain,

As an enemy warrior tries to kill him

His gaze filled with intelligence,

He surveys his options to survive

His gaze filled with pride,

As he looks at his kin

His gaze filled with agony,

As he is stripped of life as he knows it

His gaze filled with anxiety,

As his friend relays a prophecy

His gaze filled with guilt,

As his kin goes missing

His gaze filled with completeness,

As his spirit is allowed to rest

* * *

**Odd poem... hard or not? I don't know, honestly. **

**Cf**


	16. 16

**I was successful in making it hard, I think! At least for the first set of y'all. The answer was Firestar. "As his friend relays a prophecy" was supposed to mean "As his friend tells a prophecy." Cinderpelt is his friend, and that was talking about the widely-named Fire-Tiger omen seen in ****_Midnight_****. **

**Correct guessers: **Sandstorm0789 (congratulations! +1 point!), kathie39, ScipioPB, Midnight236, MoonbeamMidnight, Gingehfish, KatieK101, Shadowfur1017, Creekfur, Zephyrme, lightningflash (guest), fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, Robinwing16

**Current points: **Moonpebble of LC w/ 4 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, _Sandstorm0789 w/ 1 point_, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point,

**This should be a tad easier**

* * *

**Shattered hope**

**Something deserved**

**He was not one to quietly accept and cope**

**No justice, he observed**

**(o~o)**

**One got a name**

**Because of no belief**

** Judgement was altered, fair shame**

**Because of his actions, he caused a fair share of grief**

**(o~o)**

**He traveled with hope, bright**

**He fought until he was still,**

**Pack fight,**

**Pack kill**

* * *

Who is _**HE**_?

_Clearflight_


	17. 17

Hi guys! Almost everyone got the Swiftpaw poem right. I know "Pack fight, Pack kill" was too obvious but I couldn't resist putting it in there.

**Correct guessers: **Robinwing16 (+1 point, and a Swifty plushie!), Patches the Loner, Everlasting Meow, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel, Blue1272000, Gingehfish, Shadowfur1017, ScipioPB, Echoflame of FC (guest), Willowdream of FC, Midnight236, Lady of twilight stars, Graystorm11, MoonbeamMidnight, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, kathie39, Creekfur, Russetsky, iFox Whisper, Sandstorm0789, Skourby77, Blazinghorse, Guest (guest), Romancepaw61

**Current points: **Moonpebble of LC w/ 4 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, Robinwing16 w/ 1 point, Sandstorm0789_ w/ 1 point_, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point,

Moonpebble still holds on to the lead, with Everlasting Meow and Gingehfish tied for second. The...rest of y'all...tied for third!

* * *

leader by name, but not by lives

I fought to save my clan with tooth and claw

my clan survived

but I was not around, come dawn

who was I to judge him?

he was filled with verve to the brim

and I was old and brittle

I was doomed to die at once, not little by little

* * *

**Who am I? **

**(Don't fear, I'm not short on ideas, but if you would like to specifically see a cat in a future poem, feel free to drop me a PM)**

**cf**


	18. 18

**The last poem was Nightstar, as almost all of you knew! **

**Correct guessers: **Midnight236 (first +1 point, congrats!), MoonbeamMidnight, Echoflame of FC, Darkstar of TC, catbooklover2004 (guest), Robinwing16, Gingehfish, Shadowfur1017, Graystorm11, Lady of the Twilight Stars, Leafcloud (guest), Blazinghorse, lilyfire, ScipioPB, These wings of freedom, KatieK101, Rainclaw (guest), Russetsky, idiot rabbit, Flamestar (guest), TheFanfictionMonster, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, Willowdream of FC, Patches the Loner, iFox Whisper, Blue1272000, Brighteyes of TC, Calico197, Yoyobleeps, Sandstorm0789, Guest (guest), Awesomecheeses, A simple person (guest), Eaglehaze (guest), EnderCookieKitty (guest)

**Current points: **Moonpebble of LC w/ 4 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, **Midnight236 w/ 1 point**, Robinwing16 w/ 1 point, Sandstorm0789w/ 1 point, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point

**Guessing time! I tried to vary the update time so some others could get a chance to get points!**

* * *

I don't know what came over me

One moment I was a loyal warrior

Committed to my clan's duty

But then I saw her over the border

And I was history

I begged and I pleaded

She finally relented

What we thought would be one night, our exceptions: exceeded

We learned to live apart, to my chagrin as I lamented

Now we're forever together, unimpeded

* * *

**Not my best rhyming job, but I really wanted to do this cat, and someone suggested it. Who is "I"?**

**I'll try to update this one a bit more, I promise!**

**cf**


	19. 19

Hey guys! Semi-late chapter again. Sorry :)

The last poem was **Oakheart**, although I liked the couple of answers of Crowfeather.

**Correct guessers: **Midnight236 (on a roll! another point!), MoonbeamMidnight, BlizzardStrike, TheFanfictionMaster (I don't usually respond to reviews on this story, but I laughed when I realized I misstated your username!), Warriorz327, Graystorm11, Echoflame of FC, Blue Moonheart123, ScipioPB, Everlasting Meow, Blue1272000, Wisco Tetrapods Inco, Willowdream of FC, Shadowfur1017, Dreams of Hope Faith and Love, KatieK101, Icebreeze of TC, Brighteyes of TC, Patches the loner, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, skourby77, Endercookiekitty (guest), Russetsky, Sandstorm0789

**I'm happy to see some new faces! Welcome to the game :)**

**Current points: **Moonpebble of LC w/ 4 points, **Midnight236 w/ 2 points**, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, Robinwing16 w/ 1 point, Sandstorm0789w/ 1 point, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Amber Shadows w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point

* * *

traitor

traitor is

traitor is what

traitor is what they

traitor is what they call

traitor is what they call me

and

and rightfully

and rightfully so

I

I don't

I don't regret

I don't regret my

I don't regret my actions

I

I died

I died for

I died for my

I died for my new

I died for my new Clan

And

And I

And I don't

And I don't regret

And I don't regret fighting

For

For my

For my birth

For my birth Clan

For my birth Clan is

For my birth Clan is weak

I

I thought

I thought my

I thought my side

I thought my side would

I thought my side would win

I

I was

I was wrong

* * *

**Should be medium-hard: could be a couple cats!**

**Clearflight**


	20. 20

Ha! Tricked you all! Most of you were split between Tigerstar and Antpelt, but the real answer was **Redwillow**, which (I think) three of you got! Main thing that pointed to that was "I thought my birth Clan was weak". Redwillow says something to this effect before Blackstar kills him in**_The Last Hope. _**

**Correct guessers: **Amber Shadows (winning her second point!), Lightningstripe (guest), Hairytail, Guest (guest)

**Current points: **Moonpebble of LC w/ 4 points,_**Amber Shadows w/ 2 points, **_Midnight236 w/ 2 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, Robinwing16 w/ 1 point, Sandstorm0789w/ 1 point, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point

**I think this one is pretty good...may not be hard though!**

* * *

My opponent is crushed

I cry in victory

For opposition has been squashed

Under hard scenery

...

The sun had been saved

From opposing paws

My clanmates braved

The teeth and claws

...

But how wrong I was

I would not survive the day

For ambition's claws

Killed me like prey

...

However, it was not over

My revenge would be served cold

A set of eyes had been closer

Than my killer had supposed

* * *

**Yup, pretty easy. Let me know what you thought of this poem!**

**CF**


	21. 21

Most of you got it right! The answer was_** Redtail**_. To the guesser who discarded Redtail on the basis of him being crushed by rock, I think you've got him confused with Oakheart. (*spoiler*) The rock spill killed Oakheart (Redtail's opponent) and Tigerclaw killed Redtail.

**Correct Guessers: **MoonbeamMidnight (with her first point!), Tansyheart, ScipioPB, EnderCookieKitty (guest), Robinwing16, Shadowfur1017, Icystorms (guest), Blue Moonheart123, Waffle the Badger, Gingehfish, Darkstar of TC, Everlasting Meow, Song of falling feathers, Hairytail, Dreams of Hope Faith and Love, Willowdream of FC, KatieK101, Sandstorm0789, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather

**Current Points:** Moonpebble of LC w/ 4 points, Amber Shadows w/ 2 points,Midnight236 w/ 2 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, MoonbeamMidnight w/ 1 point, Robinwing16 w/ 1 point, Sandstorm0789w/ 1 point, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point

**This one should be pretty easy! It's on one of my favorite cats! It's a three-haiku poem again.**

* * *

Tempted death when kit

Now dead, but not shown in pages

Her injuries kill

(-~-)

Piebald pelt, not like

mother or father, or like

brother or brother

(-~-)

Mentored by sand and

dust, trained of the old forest

only daughters, one son

(-~-)

Left behind two kits

Near apprentices

They will live without

* * *

**Yup, pretty easy! **

**What's your favorite type of format you like to see with these poems? Let me know!**

**CF**


	22. 22

Good job guys! Most of you got it right: those that didn't did not know that **Sorreltail** died... like I did before reading this poem! Ugh, Bramblestar's Storm needs to come out NOW, or I'm going to start writing my version of it :) Apparently she died from quote end quote "wounds". She is one of my favorite cats, along with Mothwing & Mousefur.

Anyway, enough about me!

**Correct guessers: **Robinwing16 (on a roll! +1 point), Moonpebble of LC, Blue1272000, TheFanfictionMaster, Gingehfish, Shadowfur1017, Random cat (guest), Tansyheart, MoonbeamMidnight, Song of falling feathers, Midnight236, Blue MoonHeart123, Fennykyn, KatieK101, Willowdream of FC, Zephyrme (guest), lloinng, Sandstorm0789, Russetsky, Leafstar of TC, Guest (guest), iFox Whisper, Eaglehaze (guest)

Current points: Moonpebble of LC w/ 4 points, **Robinwing16 w/ 2 points**, Amber Shadows w/ 2 points,Midnight236 w/ 2 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, Gingehfish w/ 2 points, MoonbeamMidnight w/ 1 point, Sandstorm0789w/ 1 point, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point

**Enjoy this poem!**

* * *

I was the rightful leader

I knew it all along

Not that pathetic tawny peace-keeper

Under me instead, I knew, my Clan would be strong

I didn't know if my succeeder was lying

Truthfully, I didn't care

For my ambition was undying

And I thought I was right, up & down: I swear

In the end I proved wrong

My punishment was cruel

But in the end I did not go to the place everyone thought I belonged

I went to the stars, a chance to renew

* * *

**Who am _I_? **

**cf**


	23. 23

**Mudclaw **was the correct answer! Congratulations: nearly every reviewer! Hopefully this next poem is a little bit harder?

**Correct guessers:** Gingehfish (pulling into second with now-three points!), Midnight236, lloinng, Dreams of Hope Faith and Love, Hairy Tail, TheFanfictionMaster, Shadowfur1017, Blazinghorse, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, Song of Falling Feathers, Blue1272000, MoonbeamMidnight, Echoflame of FC, iFoxWhisper (Onestar **is** tawny :), Eaglehaze (guest), Rising Sea (guest)

**Current points: **Moonpebble of LC w/ 4 points, **Gingehfish w/ 3 points,** Robinwing16 w/ 2 points, Amber Shadows w/ 2 points,Midnight236 w/ 2 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, MoonbeamMidnight w/ 1 point, Sandstorm0789w/ 1 point, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point

* * *

nasty my actions

black, my heart

I have few attractions

to draw toms: I'm neither pleasant nor smart

so imagine my ecstasy

when a tom wanted me to be his mate

he was among shoo-ins for next deputy

he had all the mate-worthy traits

together we produced

a tom as black as me

in him came out the truth

his love I could never be

I was a last resort

Last, final, done

he needed me to court

our love was a lie: spun

* * *

**A little bit of this poem is personal opinion, but you should be able to tell who it is! **

**Remember, the POV is who you're guessing**

**CF**


	24. 24

**Nightcloud** was the correct answer! Congratulations, most of you!

**Correct guessers: **Moonpebble of LC (climbing further ahead!), Shadowfur1017, ScipioPB, Waffle the Badger, Tansyheart, TheFanfictionMaster, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, Blue1272000, Echoflame of FC, Song of falling feathers, Gingehfish, Robinwing16, Sandstorm0789, Midnight236, Zyuzya (guest), YamixHikaru lover, Hairy Tail, MoonbeamMidnight, Russetsky, Random Cat (guest), Jenny Zu (guest), KatieK101, Featherflight (guest)

**Current points:** **Moonpebble of LC w/ 5 points**, Gingehfish w/ 3 points, Robinwing16 w/ 2 points, Amber Shadows w/ 2 points,Midnight236 w/ 2 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, MoonbeamMidnight w/ 1 point, Sandstorm0789w/ 1 point, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point

**What do you guys think? Are these poems plenty hard or should I make them a bit harder? I don't want to frustrate anyone!**

* * *

I, am useless

I, am broken

I, am...

Gone are my warrior dreams

With them my heart goes

No longer will I run in the forest, or see the rivers and streams

With my injury there are few pros

I, am pathetic

I, am fateful

I, am nothing

My mother has chosen me as the best

A fact my sister can't understand

When she complains, mother always yowls at her, "You are blessed."

Compared to me, since I never will correctly stand

I, am dealt with

I, am disliked by some

I, cause rifts

Destined to be a medicine-cat

My chromatic pelt will never stand to be a warrior

I might as well be killed akin to a rat

I will never have the glory of hunting prey or defending my borders

I, am useless

I, am broken

I, am _here_

* * *

**Another quirky poem...should be pretty easy! **

**CF**


	25. 25

Good job guys, the answer was** Briarlight!** I tried to make it confusing, but it looks like you guys were too wily to be confused :)

**Correct answers: **Robinwing16 (with another point!), Song of falling feathers, Willowdream of FC, Guest (guest), Midnight236, Dianacutie99, waveripple, Patches the Loner, Waffle the Badger, Guest (guest), gamewiz2x3 the jayfeather-er, Dreams of Hope Faith and Love, Blue Moonheart123, Blue1272000, MoonbeamMidnight, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, Echoflame of FC, TheFanfictionMaster, Lillyfire, Russetsky, Shadowfur1017, Hairy Tail, Random Cat (guest), httydfan95, Sandstorm0789, Moon That Shines On Water, Calico197, Mossbreeze (guest)

**Current points:** Moonpebble of LC w/ 5 points, **Robinwing16 w/ 3 points**, Gingehfish w/ 3 points, Amber Shadows w/ 2 points, Midnight236 w/ 2 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, MoonbeamMidnight w/ 1 point, Sandstorm0789w/ 1 point, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point

**Here's a free-verse that is probably pretty easy**

* * *

Pooling blood,

My love's cries could not be silenced

There is not much time left for me on this earth

I fear for my love and my father both

Who will take them?

I do not know this, but deep in my heart...

I know that my kits are not meant for the Clans

I am leaving this earth

To the sound of my love's cries, and

the anguished hiss from the herb-bringer

A single word escapes from me

"Goodbye"

* * *

**Happy guessing! **

**CF**


	26. 26

**Silverstream** was correct! Nice job, guys! I feel like she always could have been a more developed character, I was sad when she got killed off.

**Correct guessers:** Robinwing16 (who is clearly on a roll!), Random Cat (guest), speckleflash, MoonbeamMidnight, Midnight236, Blue MoonHeart123, Blue1272000, Walpurgisnacht's laugh, Echoflame of FC, Gingehfish, Shadowfur1017, Spottedjay, Willowdream of FC, ScipioPB, Hairy Tail, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, Sandstorm0789, Lillyfire, TheFanfictionMaster, iFoxwhisper

**Current points: **Moonpebble of LC w/ 5 points, _**Robinwing16 w/ 4 points**_, Gingehfish w/ 3 points, Amber Shadows w/ 2 points, Midnight236 w/ 2 points, Everlasting Meow w/ 2 points, MoonbeamMidnight w/ 1 point, Sandstorm0789w/ 1 point, lightningflash (guest) w/ 1 point, Graystorm11 w/ 1 point, Echoflame of FC w/ 1 point, Icefeather (guest) w/ 1 point, YouMayKnowMeAsAngel w/ 1 point

**Moonpebble better watch out! Happy guessing!**

* * *

my claws snag

one is ripped out: jagged

this is what I have

sentenced myself to

but hope is not lost

I see the gleam in

the burrs

and the black

they believe in me

and so do I

I will rise

to power, but

maybe not

where I

originally

hoped

**Another free-verse! Hard or easy? Let me know!**

**CF**


End file.
